A Song for Two
by Averta
Summary: All Mallory wants is to play the piano, and that is only achievable in the Host Club room. And after making a deal with the club, she has to work for them to be able to play. But obstacles are thrown her way as flashbacks, illness, and her own self are exposed to the school. But the club’s own pianist, Tamaki, just might save her from the nightmare...
1. Nostalgic Voices

I nervously walked into the enormous school, a binder and several textbooks hugged tightly against my chest.

My fingers itched as I traveled through the halls, looking for the music rooms. With no one else present, I started to tap the rhythm of Spring Waltz by Chopin on the back of one of the textbooks.

 _There has to be one here, it's a rich kid's school. And it's likely one of those expensive grand ones._

At one point, I found the music rooms. But each one was packed with people, not my desired atmosphere. When I got to the third one, I opened the door, expecting a roar of instruments, but instead found something else.

"Wh-wha-?"

Inside was not a music room. There were several couches, tables, and chairs set out throughout the room. Girls were seated and were talking amongst themselves, and then I noticed the seven young men in the room. Each one was at a different table, entertaining or just talking with the girls, all wearing suits that were apparently not the uniform that was required to be worn by the school. What they wore made the look more like butlers of some sort.

 _What is this?!_

Before I was about to shut the door and leave, I spotted a large mass in another room that reflected the sunlight beautifully.

I crept to the open door of that room, and I sighed of relief when no one else was there.

As quietly as I could, I walked to the large instrument, and pulled out the bench to sit on. I placed the binder just above the keys, and opened to Moonlight Sonata, 3rd movement, in B minor by Beethoven.

Resting my fingers on the black and white keys, I took a deep breath.

 _It's been so long... my fingers are itching to play, and I can't wait to hear the plucking of the keys when I hit the right notes._

I started with a fury of speed. The song came back to me slowly, but after the first few seconds, I closed my eyes and immersed in my own world. Just me and the piano and the song.

My ears were only listening to the song, and the background noises died out completely. The smooth ivory that pressed against my fingertips was like a whole other limb. That piano became a part of me, as I started to get the dynamics perfect too, and then pound on the keys harder than I should. But who cares, right?

 _It's so beautiful... I can't believe just how long it's been, but I'm playing perfectly..._

Once I hit the reprise of A, I was playing even faster. I carefully listened to make sure I was keeping a steady tempo as I crawled up several octaves, but managed to do so very well.

 _I love this feeling. Everything is in my control, and everything is done how I want it._

A sudden tap on my shoulder surprised me, and my hands slammed down on the piano, making a horrible sound that would shame the composer if he were there. I turrned around, rather irritated, to see who disturbed me.

"I am sorry to intrude, but I don't recall giving you any permission to be back here. Would you mind telling me your name, miss?"

A boy a foot taller than me with dark hair and glasses peered down at me. His expression told me he was one who would be nice first and threatening next.

"M-Mallory Noir."

It was strange for me to use my voice. Before I even came here, I would simply nod or shake my head or point. Otherwise I was usually too quiet to be heard at all.

But that particular factor didn't favor me in this situation, because the doors into this room were wide open, the sound could carry through to the other where I entered. The other six boys and all the girls were staring at me or whispering quietly.

"Wait-"

Twins with scarlet red hair appeared behind the taller one, and had managed to get in my full sight while speaking in unison.

"are you the new student we've been told about?"

I nodded.

Soon, the rest of the boys were gathering around me, making me feel very nervous. I looked for a gap between them, but I was trapped.

The girls were completely silent or whispering quietly to each other. Some were glaring while others looked surprised.

"She is so rude."

"I can't believe she just ran in there like that."

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?! That stupid instrument is to not be played in this household! I'll beat it out of you if I have to!"_

Throbbing pain, the sound of wood against flesh. Droplets of blood, and my wails echoing throughout the room and hallways. Shredded paper scattered everywhere, and bruises over my arms and back.

I didn't realize a tear had slid down my cheek until the twins looked at me funny, and pointed it out.

"Why're you crying?"

I wiped it away, and rested my hands on my lap. Through a quick glance, I could see my wrists, and unmistakable white lines across them. I quickly pulled up the sleeves before they could notice.

"That last name... your Mallory Noir, the heir of an instrument company, aren't you? Age fifteen, grade nine. Deceased mother, and have attended several private schools. You enrolled here upon recommendation." The tall boy in glasses explained.

 _H-how did he know? How can anyone here know who I am?_

"Your father has dealt business with my family, and has sold some of your instruments to us for our medical uses. I've heard about you, but never met you." He added, though it was not needed at all.

The girls continued to whisper, and all seven boys stared at me, annoyed. I wanted them to just disappear, let me play. The piano was my sanctuary, my escape from reality. It was a place where I could play beautiful music and be happy, and I wouldn't feel any pain. It was a place where I could let out my emotions in the form of music, and let them escape me like the howl of a wolf.

 _"Remember Mallory, the piano isn't about how loud or fast you play, it's about the heart and soul you put into playing the piece. Now, let's try again, okay?"_

The voice echoed in my head.

 _Not again... please..._

"Gentlemen, you may go back to hosting, I'll take care of this."

The twins pouted, and six of the boys walked away without another word.

"Whatever you say boss."

The small group dispersed and left me with a male blonde, who tried to take my hand. His fingers just grazed my own, but I yanked my hand away.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

I leaped off the wooden bench, grabbed my textbooks, and ran out of the music room. I slammed the door shut behind me as I sprinted down the halls. I didn't bother to pay attention if teachers were present. I just wanted to get to my dorm room.

Once I knew that I was a considerable distance away, I started to walk to my dorm room. What I learned immediately once I started to move into the dorm room was that very few students stayed in them. Most students could go home at the end of every day, while some were too far away. I had a different reason to stay in the dorms though...

I pulled out my key, unlocked the door, and went inside. I tossed my books onto a nearby desk and locked the door.

 _They can't get in now. I'm safe._

I turned on the lights, and looked around my dorm room. A few boxes were lined along the wall on my right, one already open and half empty. Some of my possessions were scattered about on the floor, and the closet was tightly shut.

 _Should I? I'm alone, no one would hear._

I took a deep breath, and walked to the closet on my left. I flipped the light switch on the right of the door, and my hands trembled in fear. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. In order for me to get stronger, I had to do this.

The door opened swiftly, and my eyes widened.

Laying on the bare carpet was the wooden leg of a piano, broken off of the instrument. At the splintered end, there was a tint of crimson that could not be washed off.

 _It's... That._

Weak whimpers escaped my throat as I trembled, staring at the object. I knew that it brought great pain, but I had to try to endure the memories.

Heavy smacks. Cries and screams, but only shouting and more attacks in response. Hopelessness.

 _Oh no..._

I couldn't hold back a small scream, and I slammed the door shut before I gave any severe reactions. I crumpled to the floor, and took deep breaths.

 _He can't use it... he is not here!! He can't use it! It's okay!_

But my heartbeat refused to slow down. The traumatic memories came back to me so suddenly I couldn't control it.

I looked at my hands, and saw the sleeves slowly slide down my arms. Both of my wrists were visible.

And several scars were visible on my wrists. The eternal mark of my desperate wish for salvation.


	2. A Deal

Exasperated, I slammed the textbook shut, and got up from my desk. I didn't realize how hard the homework was at this school, but at least I was getting the majority of it done.

 _I should go back to that piano, it should relieve some of my stress._

I pulled back some of my blonde hair and looked through the textbooks on the floor and desk. But after a few minutes of looking, I got worried.

"Oh no... did I leave it there?!"

I must've been in such a hurry to leave that music room yesterday that I left it on the piano!

 _Dammit! You had one job, Mallory!_

I grabbed my dorm key off the nightstand and hurried out the door, and locking it behind me. I held the front of my dress just off the ground to prevent tripping, and I made my way to the "music" room.

 _They must've looked through it already! But I mean, would any of them even know how to play the piano?_

I glanced at each of the overhead signs, looking for the third music room. The hallways had some students present, and some stared at me in confusion or disgust.

 _Ignore them! Just focus on getting that binder!_

I slowed down at the door to the music room, and grasped the handle.

 _How would they react this time? Would they be prepared, or would they refuse to let me in?_

Without a second thought, I yanked the door handle, and the door opened.

The room looked the same as yesterday. Tables set out, girls talking, boys entertaining, exactly the same. Wait... there was only six boys, there should've been seven. Where was the seventh?

Then, the sweet sound of piano notes being plucked reached my ears. Enchanted by the sound, I walked to the room where the piano was, and the seventh boy was there.

The blonde was playing Swans Lake in G sharp minor.

 _It's so beautiful..._

If I knew ballet, I would've been dancing along with it. He was striking every note correctly, even though I selected an advanced version of the piece.

I hummed with it as I approached him, and watching his fingers move up and down the piano. They moved so quickly, but gracefully. If he could play so well, he had to have learned from an early age.

Once the song ended, he turned to me, as if he knew that I would be there at that moment.

"Hello, Mallory. I believe you left this behind,"

He picked up the binder, and closed it before giving it to me.

"Can you play all the songs in there?" He asked, and I checked inside to make sure I had all my sheet music.

I nervously nodded. His smile was gentle, but I refused to let it get to me. Just because I got a smile didn't mean that he particularly liked me or had anything to offer.

But he proved me wrong.

"You like to play he piano, yes? Perhaps I could arrange a little deal for you."

I looked up at him, confused with what he meant. A deal? For the piano? Like a bet?

"If you agree to work for the Host Club, I'll let you play the piano here."

 _Is he serious?_

"U-um... I appreciate the offer... but why should I work for the club? Isn't the piano the school's?"

"Actually, it's mine from home. I brought it here in case if I wanted to play in my free time."

"Oh..."

"So, what'll it be? You would only have to work for the club after school, and you would have the option to come with us on day-long events."

 _It sounds like a good deal. I've never worked for a club or anyone like this before. Before, it was all against my will. At least I'd get to play the piano. This is the only place I would be able to in peace, and where I would be safe._

"I guess... sure?"

"Alright, then! My name is Tamaki, and I'll show you are the club room, and let Kyoya give you your assignments."

I followed him to the main room, and we headed to the twins I saw yesterday. They were doing some sort of "brotherly love" act that made the girls before them squeal with delight.

"They are Hikaru and Kaoru, the twins. They work on our brotherly love offer in the club, so don't think that it's a serious relationship."

He then walked to the other side of the room, and there was a single male sitting with three other girls. He appeared to be telling a story, and the girls were very distracted by the tale.

"This is Haruhi, who is the newest member to our club."

The next members he showed were nearby. At first, I wasn't exactly sure what I was seeing. It was a little boy with blonde hair who looked like he was in elementary school who was with a man several feet taller than him. Neither of them looked like they were in highschool.

"These two are Honey and Mori, and they're third year students. Their cousins, so don't be surprised at some interactions."

 _Wh-what in the world..._

The final member he showed me was Kyoya, the first one that I met out of all seven of them.

"Here, Kyoya. We've got ourselves a new member, and your free to give her the assignments we discussed last night."

"No problem."

Tamaki walked away to one of the tables, and now I had to deal with Kyoya.

"Here's your uniform to change into, and your list of assignments for today."

He pointed to a changing room, and I handed him my binder and I headed to the changing rooms. Once I was inside, I shut the curtains. It didn't feel secure, but I knew that it was my best bet for privacy. I looked around the small room. There was a tall mirror by the wall, a bench, and some space for me to change.

I pulled out the uniform from the small bag, and I was surprised to see a male uniform inside instead of something else. I honestly expected a French maid outfit instead of this.

 _It's fine. As long as I can play the piano, it's worth it._

I set it on the bench, and unzipped my dress on the back, and let it slide off my body. I stared at myself in the mirror, surprised with how frail I was.

Normally, in clothes my face distracted others from my small body. My arms and legs were thin, with just enough fat on them for them to look like they were even limbs. My waist was very small, and was thin enough for you to see my rib cage. My bra hid my chest, but I knew that I had barely any chest at all.

 _This is such a shameful body. I can't believe I'm still alive when I'm so thin._

I picked up the uniform and put it on, surprised that it was small enough to fit. When I adjusted it a little to make it fit more comfortably, I looked at myself again.

The cloth hide my thin figure, and instead made me look a little stronger and more like a living being. My long blonde hair hung down my back and over my shoulders, hiding the fact that I had a small chest and stomach.

At the bottom of the bag was a piece of paper with a list of chores to do. Just simple ones, Iike sweeping the floor, cleaning the tables, getting sweets for guests, what was expected at a place like this.

I opened the curtain, and faced the club room.

 _It's all worth it, as long as I can play that piano._


	3. The Maid Pianist

"Hey, Mallory! Tea!"

I hurried over to the twins, and gave them a tray with a teapot, cups, and a small bowl with sugar cubes. They gave me a lousy thanks, and then I grabbed a cleaning spray and wash cloths to wash off some of the empty tables. It was getting late, and most of the guests were getting ready to leave.

Once I got all the currently empty tables wiped down, I went to the back and grabbed a broom to sweep the floor.

"Mallory! A group has come in!"

 _Who in the world would come here at six?_

"Yes, Senpai!"

I stopped what I was doing, and ran to the back to grab a tray with tea and a second with sweets. I found the table with the group, and a Tamaki was there to host.

I set down the trays on the table, and stood up straight. One of the girls that came in had a mischievous look in her eye, one like that of a snake.

"Your doing quite well, Mallory. This will be all for tonight. You may play the piano now."

 _Yes!_

I bowed to him, and said, "Yes, Senpai. Thank you."

I quickly grabbed my binder off a nearby table, and hopped onto the bench.

 _What should I play first?_

I flipped through the sheet music, and found my favorite song, Canon in G minor. I placed my fingers on jet black and pearly white keys, and tapped a tempo with my foot. My other foot rested on the damper pedal, prepared for use.

Then, I started to play.

It was slow and quiet at first, but as it reached the climax, it got louder. All the sound from before began to repeat and build up into one grand, beautiful sound. I pushed the damper pedal to blend the sounds together, transforming the song into a melody of harmony. No wonder this pedal had the alias of "Soul of the Piano", it made every song more beautiful and into something no composer could just simply write on a whim.

 _This might also be why this is Her favorite song as well..._

"Hey, maid."

I froze from the disturbance, and took my hands off the keys and my foot off the pedal. The person who disturbed me was not anyone from the host club, it was unfortunately the girl from earlier. She had brown hair and eyes, but her smirk was what caught my eye. Something about her was very familiar...

"Are you that new student I've heard so much about? Mallory Noir?"

I nodded.

She suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I never thought that out of all people, _you_ would enroll in Ouran!"

 _She is familiar, I know that I've seen her somewhere. But where? At what point in my life did I meet her?_

"Um, could you tell me your name?" I asked, my tone lowering out of suspicion.

She cleared her throat, and said theatrically, "I'm Princess Seika Ayanokoji."

 _Ayanokoji? The royal family?! Then that means..._

"You look just like your mother. I wouldn't doubt you will die as pathetically as she did, it was quite hilarious to me. I could barely stop myself from laughing!" She exclaimed, her voice reaching higher pitches as her little speech reached it's climax.

 _She was there. That night._

I stood off the bench and faced her, enraged with the way she spoke of my mother.

"I don't care if you make fun of me, but don't diss my mother! She was a great woman, and I live every day just because of her!"

Her smirk widened, and she snapped back, "Hm, like what? Teaching you to play the piano? What a lame excuse. She thought that the piano was the best thing in the world, but that was where she lay to rest. Seriously, just do me a favor and die already, your so pathetic."

She walked out into the hallway, laughing quietly along the way. I had nothing to say as a comeback.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a sillouette. It came closer, it's pitch-black eyes staring directly into mine. It's mouth was hanging open, nothing but silence ripping from it's throat. But the unmistakable blonde hair and thin frame kept me still.

 _Mom..._

I--I

The sound of notes being plucked echoed in my brain. A silent crowd watched in awe, and I sat at a balcony in the auditorium as she played beautifully. My eyes were locked on her fingers, which danced along the piano gracefully and swiftly. Her own eyes were closed, immersed in a world of her own with the instrument.

Then, all the sound combined together into a sound that struck me like thunder.

A scream escaped my throat as a thin body lay on the notes, her hands frozen. The audience exclaimed in fright at the sight of the corpse.

I couldn't do anything except watch as the peremedics carried her away in a large black bag.

I--I

"Ugh... Dammit..."

I wiped away the tears that spilled on my cheeks, and I immediately grabbed my binder, other uniform, and key to my dorm. I didn't want the club to see me like this. Never.

 _I am pathetic._

The hallways were empty, so all I could hear was my beating heart and footsteps. The lights were dim, and the windows allowed the light of the stars and moon to shine through the glass.

 _I don't have any reason to keep living on._

I turned the corner, and looked for my dorm number. Droplets were dripping off my chin as I searched desperately. I halted when I found my dorm, and tried to jam the key into the lock.

 _Why do I even try? It's not like anyone will admire me for who I am at all._

I opened the door, and slammed it shut. I quickly locked it, and crumpled onto the floor, covered my face with my hands, as I wailed.

 _I'm just like my mom. Pathetic, weak. A disease._

SAD. Social Anxiety Disorder.

It was a diagnosis that I was given ever since I was young. It was three words that stitched themselves into my brain, and something that He found shameful and disgusting.

That's why I've been wanting to kill myself for so long. I was told by Him that I was worthless, pathetic, and that the piano was something forbidden to be played. He had tried to get that skill beaten out of me, but that ability was the only thing that made me who I was. Without the piano, I was nothing.

 _"You worthless piece of shit! I told you to not play it!"_

 _"Stop it! It hurts!!"_

 _I held my arms over my face to block the wooden bat as it hammered my arms, scratching and bruising them._

 _"I won't stop beating you until you stop playing that stupid instrument! I'll beat you to death if I have to!"_

 _"Aah!!!"_

 _Excruciating pain radiated on my back as blood splattered on the floor, tinting the musty carpet red._

 _A dusty piano rested beside me, the worn wood covered in dust. It's use was no longer needed from anyone except me. It was a part of me._


	4. The Night of Cherry Blossoms

"We're throwing a party!"

 _What?!_

I thought that the set up this morning was crazy enough. The club wanted to have the club room decorated like a tropical paradise, with costumes and birds and everything you could imagine. They even had a costume for me, which I had to wear, since I still desperately wanted to play the piano at the end of the day.

Once it was noon, we had to take down all the decorations and catch all the animals. Though I had to do most of the work while Kyoya ominously watched. By the time we were done, it was way past lunch and I had to skip.

 _How much more of this can I take?_

"Come on, Mallory. Your helping plan too."

I dragged my feet as I walked to me chair and sat down. I was the newest "member", so I was at the end.

"So, lets first start with Mallory learning how to dance."

 _Dammit!!_

I--I

"Great work, Mallory. You almost have it."

 _Why do I have to dance?!_

I was holding hands with Tamaki, and he was helping me learn how to waltz. Apparently, dancing was essential for every member to know, including me, so I had to be taught first and foremost.

I watched my feet as I moved with him, nervous with his hand on my waist. I was used to someone having the intent to hurt me if they touched me. I had my guard up on instinct, so I was a little stiff as I danced.

Suddenly, he tripped over my leg, and before I knew it, my back was on the floor, and Tamaki was on top of me.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to! I just tripped, and I ..."

I wasn't listening anymore.

 _He said sorry?_

I haven't heard that word in years. Even after years of bullying and adults judging me because my mother was dead, none of them said sorry. They just left my life without another word. But this boy who had brought me into this ridiculous club had said sorry to me. Those words poked at the boundaries around my heart, daring to enter. I kept my defenses up. I wasn't going to be heartbroken again.

He got off of me, and I followed getting up.

"Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." He asked, concerned.

I nodded, though my back stung a little from the impact and the bruises that had suffered as well. At least it wasn't as bad as what I have experienced in the past.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

I rested a hand on his shoulder, and we continued.

I--I

The party started off pretty well. Unfortunately, I was assigned to pass around drinks and treats instead of play the piano as the music. And here I was, wearing a male's uniform and holding a tray with drinks and sweets.

One of the girls partying took a glass, while another grabbed a piece of candy. Each tray was emptied quickly, since the snack bar was small and everyone was excited and had to skip dinner to get outfits for the occasion.

 _At least I have something to do besides homework on a Sunday._

As the hours passed by, the clock struck nine, and the tray I held stayed full when I walked around. When I found out I was holding a full tray for half an hour, I knew that my duty was done.

 _Perhaps I can change into my dress now._

I quickly set down the tray at the snack bar and went to the changing rooms. On a nearby table just outside of them, was a large paper bag.

 _For just one night, I would like to be someone else._

In one of the changing rooms, I got out of the uniform and got into the dress I had bought earlier. It was navy blue with sapphires encrusted near the hem. It had long sleeves, and a neckline that nearly started to creep up my neck. My shoes were pitch-black heels, and my hair was brushed until it shone like gold. I had some makeup that I bought earlier, and I applied some to make my face look somewhat decent. In the end, I couldn't recognize myself.

I looked in the mirror, and smiled. I looked much different, I looked pretty. At least my waist was small, and the long dress hid my hideous legs. With the makeup, no one would be able to recognize me.

 _For once, I can be someone that isn't hiding behind a mask of failure and disease._

I exited the changing room, and entered the dance hall. I could see some of the club members dancing with other girls, but I couldn't find any of them that weren't dancing.

 _It's fine. I should just go and walk around a bit._

But as I tried to jump into conversations with other groups, I could feel fear start to build up. What if I made a fool of myself? What if they thought I was weird?

 _I can't let SAD control me. I came here to try and start fresh, to cure myself of this._

I knew that there was a medication you were supposed to take for this disorder, but He always refused to let me get treatment. So I've had to try and deal with it, and most of the time it resulted in my attempts of suicide.

 _This party should help me, at least so I can try to overcome this._

In a corner of the hall, there was a large group of girls who appeared to be around my age. The awkwardness and fear that always followed me was now going to be pushed aside. If I was going to attend this school, I had to try and make friends.

I tried to enter the small circle in a gap between two girls, and I started with a simple introduction.

"H-hi, I'm Mallory, and I'm a new student here. Would it be okay if I hung out with you all?" I asked, nervous.

I repeated what I said in my brain, making sure that I didn't make any mistakes or said anything stupid.

But one of the girls stood high above them all, and I immediately trembled in fright.

"I thought I told you to go die already, Noir. Go die like your stupid mother and do us the favor, won't you?"

 _Seika..._

"I-I..."

Everyone else in the group began to whisper to each other, and none came to my aid.

"Are you gonna cry?" She spat, her smirk forming on her lips.

 _Why... this is... how can she... I can't take this anymore!_

I ran from the group and down one of the hallways, up the stairs, and to one of the empty classrooms. I went into a random one, and leaned against the large window that showed the night sky and the courtyard.

 _I really am worthless..._

My hand was pressed against the glass. I knew that one of the rooms had a balcony, and I just needed to jump.

 _Is this really what I want? To jump and get it over with?_

In the past, I would slit my wrist. But before I would bleed out one of the servants would always find me and I would be taken to a hospital. If I jumped, and right now, it would decrease the chances of me being saved.

With a heavy sigh, I walked out of the classroom and to one of the other rooms down the hall. I eventually found one with a balcony, and I entered.

"Don't think that you can fool me."

I was startled by the voice, but realized that it was only Tamaki. He was inside the room, just outside the balcony. He was adorned in a white tuxedo with a white rose in the cloth by his shoulder. His hair was cropped neatly, and his purple eyes seemed to shine in the nocturne setting.

"Wh-what do you mean? I've never seen you before." I lied, trying to decisive him.

 _If he finds out I snuck out and joined the dance instead of doing my duty as one of the members, I'll get in trouble! Then I might not be able to play the piano!_

"Don't try to fool me, Mallory. I knew that you would eventually try to join the party, and I don't blame you. It's quite a beautiful night, isn't it?"

 _Why isn't he mad? How is he so calm about this?_

I walked inside the room, suddenly drawn by his presence. Was I falling for him because he was different than what I thought he would be?

I nodded in agreement, and we both walked out onto the balcony, and gazed at the stars.

"Hey, Senpai?"

"You don't need to call me Senpai here, Tamaki is fine."

"Er, Tamaki... have you ever thought... that death might be better?"

He looked startled from the question, but his eyes didn't lose their shine.

"Don't do it."

I grasped the railing. I wanted to do it so badly, but he would easily be able to catch me.

"I want to so badly, I can't find anything else to depend on for happiness."

 _If you do it now, you can get it over with._

Slowly, I brought up my knee and tried to get up. He was unsure how to react at first, but he grabbed my hand, and refused to let me go any further.

"Don't do it, Mallory! What about the piano? What about the club? You don't need to end it!"

I looked down at the ground far below us, and then Tamaki. Why would this boy, who barely even knew me, be concerned if I killed myself or not?

"But... you don't know me! You don't know the struggles I have to deal with every day! I'm always reminded of what I am, and why I need to die! I would be better off doing that than trying to be like everyone else!"

Suddenly, he yanked me off the railing, and we both toppled backward. His arms were holding onto my body tight, refusing to let go. I desperately tried to get away.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

His arms, despite being used to wrap around the shoulders of girls and hold teapots, were able to hold my body and try to suppress my suicidal intentions.

"Please! Just let me die! I can't take this anymore!"

He held on tighter, my face pressed against his chest. He didn't speak a word to me as I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Please... I can't... just... let me..."

Out of breath, I finally relaxed, and I clenched his shirt as my emotions were turned into the form of tears. But I knew the massive dam of my deep sorrow from my early years and pain were yet to be released. How will I react when that happens? Will I be able to handle it?

"Are you okay now?" He asked, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I nodded. I was too exhausted to speak.

He slowly let me get off him, but my struggle left me tired, and he helped me get up, and we realized how much of a mess I was. My makeup was messy and my hair was slightly tangled.

"Oh god, we're both a mess."

Unfortunately, his tux was white, and my mascara stuck out like a sore thumb, along with the rest of the makeup.

"I can't really do anything, but we should wipe off that makeup." He suggested.

We walked to the restrooms, but I walked into the girls room by myself, for obvious reasons. He stood outside and waited for me as I walked inside, and stood at the sink.

 _What just happened?_

I could still feel his warm body embracing me. That warm kindness that I haven't felt in years was incredible. I wanted it so badly. It would be the one thing keeping me from killing myself.

 _What if I asked him out? Would he say yes?_

I never dated anyone before, so I had no idea what it was like. I just hoped that it was better than what I had to go through with Him.

 _It's worth a shot. I need to try to tackle SAD if I'm ever going to move on._

I used a towel to wipe off all the makeup, and my face was now the same as it was before. My cheeks were slightly sunken, but I didn't care. I didn't know how, but I got a great amount of confidence that told me that who I was is who I should be.

I walked out of the restroom, and the two of us walked back to the dance hall, but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, his voice echoing.

I knew that the party didn't end until midnight, and it was only around nine thirty.

If you listened very carefully, you could hear a quiet cheer. The doors to the courtyard were shut, but I realized that on the other side of the yard was all the girls and the rest of the club.

I pointed to it, and we both walked out into the chilly night air.

All the other members were standing together in front and center of the crowd, Kyoya holding a microphone.

"I would like to give this night's Grand Waltz to this couple, Tamaki Suoh and Mallory Noir." He announced, as the band on the left began to play Spring Waltz by Chopin.

 _We were given the Grand Waltz?_

As discussed, we wanted to have a Grand Waltz at some point in the party to let the star couple dance alone. But I never thought I would get it.

Tamaki held out his hand to me, and I nervously looked at him, waiting for him to speak. I was in complete shock, unsure how to handle this. Normally, my SAD would've made me run away and never come back, but now I wanted to have a chance to forget that.

"Mallory, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Nervously, I took his hand as a light breeze wafted through the air, blowing the petals of the cherry blossoms.

Just like practice, he placed a hand on my waist, and I placed my own on his shoulder. Our free hands met and our fingers intertwined, gripping tightly.

I followed his lead as we danced in the courtyard, petals getting stuck in my hair, and his smile remaining gentle and kind.

 _This has to be the happiest I've been in a long time. I would normally not be interested in doing these kinds of things, but I'm actually enjoying it._

As the song ended, everyone else started to fill the courtyard and continue the party. I leaned forward so that Tamaki would be able to hear me, and I prepared the question I wanted to ask.

"Tamaki, will you, um... go out with me?"

Even though his tuxedo was smeared in my makeup, and he was slightly sweaty from the excitement of the night, he still smiled.

And he nodded.


	5. A Day Off

I tied the pareo tight around my waist.

"Uh... Mallory? Why're you wearing all that?" Tamaki asked, surprised at all the clothing I was wearing, considering the summer heat.

Besides from the pareo, I was wearing a two piece long-sleeve swimsuit, which completely covered my back and arms. Though it successfully covered my bruises and scars, it was tight, so it showed how mature my body had gotten, despite me being fifteen years old. I was as flat as a board.

"This is my swimsuit." I said, hoping that he'll change the subject with his cheerful personality.

He didn't seem to buy it, but he shrugged.

"Well, do you want to hop in the water? This is an exclusive visit."

The waterpark we were in is owned by Kyoya's family, and it was designed to relive stress and do other therapeutic services for those who couldn't afford a full-out vacation somewhere far away. We were given access as the sort of "guinea pigs". The way Kyoya explained that made me shiver.

"Well, I guess a little dip wouldn't hurt..."

I slowly walked in, amazed at the design of the pool to look like a mini beach. The cement was painted and textured just like sand, adding to the incredible attention to detail.

Once the water up to knees, I stopped, in fear that the pareo would get wet and then show my legs.

"Come on, Mall-Chan!"

Honey was in the current pool, swimming with Mori. He was waving to me, as he was swimming against the current.

 _That kid sure can swim if he can do that._

"I'm fine, but thanks for the offer!" I called back.

"Oh..."

Despite that, he just giggled and continued swimming. I thought it was a little suspicious that he was so cute and yet didn't show a side that wrecked havoc.

"Hey, Mallory, do you wanna have a water fight? The boss needs a teammate."

"I did not agree to that!"

Tamaki came running like a maniac at the twins, who were both holding water guns. They easily dodged him, making him fall face-first into the water, splashing me.

"Well," They both wrapped an arm around my shoulder, just grazing the bruises. "Mallory, I think it's about time we got married, how about that?"

I almost giggled at their goofiness, but what made me burst into laughter was when Tamaki got up almost instantly.

"You are not allowed to! I forbid it!"

He nearly tackled the twins before I laughed, "Alright, I'll do it! Hand me a gun and we'll start!"

The twins handed me a large water gun, and Tamaki a smaller one, and we started to shoot water at each other. I usually would hate these activities, but since I would stay (mostly) dry and wouldn't have to show my legs, I made an exception.

"I'm gonna get you guys!!"

I charged forward, squirting Kaoru's back.

"Hey!"

Hikaru charged at me from the side, and was about to squirt me in the side when Tamaki came to block him, and squirt him back.

"Sideways leaping shot!!"

He jumped to the side, and shot a stream of water at their heads.

"Take it easy Boss!"

In the end, me and Tamaki ended up winning, because A) I hardly got wet because of Tamaki blocking all the shots that went towards me, and B) because his increased adrenaline somehow gave him godly accuracy, and he was able to shoot Hikaru and Kaoru in the head multiple times. With Kyoya and Haruhi's decision and opinions, everyone concluded that me and Tamaki won. And as an award, the twins had to get pizza and smoothies for everyone.

I sat down on the wicker chair, and caught my breath as we waited for the food to arrive. Our lengthy fight lasted past lunch, so everyone else has eaten except us four.

"That was quite tiring, wasn't it?" Tamaki asked, laying back on his chair, using his arms as a pillow for the back of his head.

"Yeah, but at least we got food in the end."

His chest lifted and dropped as he inhaled and exhaled heavily. I quickly used the excess fabric on my pareo to cover more of my legs, ashamed to have romantic attractions to such a good-looking guy when I had such a shameful body.

"Why do you cover yourself up like that?" He asked, opening an eye to look into mine.

"It's just... um... it's kind of awkward to be with a bunch of boys, and imagine if I had a bikini on? It would just reach a whole new level of awkward."

He continued to stare at me, almost begging me to just give in to him. But there was no way I was going to be rejected by the person who asked for it.

"Don't be nervous if you're a girl. Haruhi is a girl too."

 _W-w-w-what?!?!_

I glanced over at Haruhi just a couple of yards away, unable to believe that he was actually a she. But the more I thought about it, it became more believable. Her eyes did seen larger and more feminine...

"W-well, that's quite a surprise..."

As the seconds then turned into minutes, I became inpatient. Why were the twins taking so long?

"I should go see if the twins are doing okay."

"Wait-"

He grabbed my wrist, and I sighed out of exasperation. But I realized my sigh sounded more like I was sick of him, and I immediately regretted it. He must've gotten the idea that I didn't like him, and wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.

 _Crap! Now he's going to have second thoughts of being my boyfriend!_

"I want to ask,"

 _Shit! He's going to ask if I am sick of him! What have I done?!_

"Do you want to go to the beach next?"

I was struck speechless.

I couldn't process the question at first, but as I repeated the memory, I began to realized what he asked.

"I guess? I mean, I've never been to one before, so I'm not a good source for opinions."

"Oh. Well, if it's something you've never done, then we should go! I'll see if we can arrange the visit next weekend. Would that work?"

I nodded.

"Yay!"

Out of nowhere, he playfully hugged me, and started thanking me nonstop. I figured it was just a part of his wacky personality that I would eventually learn to get used to.

"We got lunch!"

Just in the nick of time, the twins showed up, holding a pizza and four smoothies. Hikaru handed me a banana strawberry smoothie, and I heartily drank from it. Tamaki and the twins began to pig out on the pizza, and I decided to let them make a mess for all I cared. It was their problem if they got dirty.

"Come on... _*munch*..._ Mall, or we'll... _*munch*..._ eat all the pizza." Kaoru said between bites, getting some marinara sauce on his cheek in the process.

"You guys can finish it, I'll be fine with a smoothie."

The more I thought about going to the beach, the more I thought it would be a good idea. I had nothing to do during weekends, and it would be something better to do than think about Him.

 _But what am I supposed to do about my body? Surely the club will ask, and if I don't provide answers or a way to get rid of their questions, I'll have to expose the secret!_

I glanced down at the few pieces of pizza left, and got an idea.

If I wasn't very attractive or could show my shameful body...

Then I'll make it less shameful.

 ** _End of chapter five._**

 **Hello, everybody!**

 **Now, I know it's been a while since I published a new chapter, and I apologize. I signed up for NaNoWriMo, so I was busy with that, and had no time to write any chapters. I'll try to publish more often.**

 **If any of you are reading my other series, please be patient with those. I've gotten another LOVELY case of writer's block, so it'll take a while before I get new chapters for those released. But, I hope to have a new chapter for each published by the end of December.**

 **So... yeah. That's really all I have to say. Plz review, and add me if you're interested in being friends or creating a series together.**

 ** _Thank you for reading chapter five of A Song for Two!_**


End file.
